1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the support of multi-radio coexistence in a mobile station using a broadband wireless access system, and more particularly, to a method for improving throughput of a broadband wireless access system and another wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a broadband wireless access system based on the IEEE 802.16e system, a sleep mode for minimizing power consumption of a mobile station is supported. The mobile station requests a base station to transition to a sleep mode via a sleep mode request (MOB_SLP-REQ) message if downlink traffic is not present during a predetermined time. Accordingly, the base station allows the sleep mode entry of the mobile station via a sleep mode response (MOB_SLP-RSP) message.
In the sleep mode, the operation of the mobile station is performed by the repetition of a sleep interval and a listening interval. In the listening interval, the IEEE 802.16e system is used, and, in the sleep interval, the use of other wireless communication such as Bluetooth or WiFi is allowed to provide coexistence of a time sharing scheme.
However, the total throughput of the time sharing scheme cannot exceed 1, and throughput deterioration may occur due to the interruption of a transmission or reception operation which has been performed, that is, fragmentation, in a time boundary.